


I Gave You All

by Minion99



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, promo prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minion99/pseuds/Minion99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean hadn't been entirely sure that this moment would ever come to fruition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Gave You All

"Cas?" Dean's words came out stronger than he felt them. He never thought he would find Cas' name on his lips like that again even though he'd pictured this a thousand times. Something inside of him shook; he felt his hands tremble.

The angel's eyes were dark and brewing with what he wouldn't say. "Hello, Dean." He didn't meet Dean's eyes right away, choosing instead to eye Meg momentarily.

"Hi honey, I missed you too." Her voice was overly injected with sugar and sarcasm. "Don't worry, I've kept your lover boy safe in your absence," she half joked. Cas' eyes fell to Dean. His eyes were wide, still in shock, glistening as if he may cry against his will. Castiel felt awkwardly pleased with this, but he still felt angry.

"What happened, Cas?" It was a simple question and yet Cas couldn't formulate a simple enough response. The all too human emotions he'd grown accustomed to had been out of control since he had taken his vessel back.

His eyes flickered downward, thinking momentarily before answering. "I was in purgatory. My vessel, for all intents and purposes, was drowned in the lake." His eyes met Dean's as the hunter inched closer and continued, "I escaped. Meg pulled my body out of the lake. It was found ashore, barely alive. It was in a coma until I could return to it."

"I thought it was an empty vessel without you in it." Dean's words were sharp already, as if he suspected Castiel of lying. Cas felt something sting inside of his chest. It ached inside of him but he couldn't hide the flash of anger in his eyes as they flicked up to meet Dean's accusations.

"It was. Meg helped keep it alive." Dean glanced at Meg who was now stepping closer to the pair. "I left just enough of myself in the body to keep the meat suit from decaying until Cas could get to it." She gave them both an odd smile.  "You're welcome, by the way."

"So, let me get this straight... a demon saved an angel?" Dean was incredulous but after a moment, he let the gears in his head rest. "You two aren't going to suck face again, are you?" He laughed but made a face as he said, "because saving your ass is one thing Cas, but I can't have all the people I love dating demons. That shit just won't fly."

Meg eyed Cas as if she weren't opposed to the idea but Cas didn't meet her gaze. Instead, he focused on Dean, "you let me go." It came out much flatter sounding than it felt in his chest and it hurt inside of him to say the words.

Dean's eyes went wide and dark. "I what?" Meg, sensing things about to escalate, retreated a few steps as Dean moved directly into Cas' personal space. "What did you say to me?"

Cas had felt a myriad of human emotion since he'd met the Winchester's, but the stabbing pangs in his vessel's chest cavity always caught him off guard. "You just...let me go...," he trailed off, eyes not meeting Dean's any longer. He knew it wasn't entirely true but it didn't change the way he'd felt, like he'd been given up on.

"I did not just ‘let you go', Cas!" Dean's voice was loud, firm and hurt. "You swallowed so many souls and gobbled yourself up a giant serving of Leviathans! They said they killed you! And then walked your vessel into a lake! What was I supposed to do?!"

Dean couldn't stop it now. He felt the weight of everything he'd been feeling --Bobby's death, Cas' death--slide down his cheek, burning hot. He didn’t even feel angry at the accusation because he knew part of it was true. He had found Cas’ trench coat floating in the water and let that be all he needed to know that it was over and that every single person he had ever cared about had died in some way or another and that it was only a matter of time before he lost Sam again, too. He’d given up, not so much in Castiel, but in himself and his will to keep going. 

Cas didn’t need an explanation for Dean’s pleading look. He knew everything his human had been thinking or feeling since the day he came into contact with him, with the exception of when he had so much soul power that he couldn’t think straight. 

Dean broke their stare to sling his canvas sack off his shoulder and slip his hand into it. It wasn’t in there for long, as if he knew exactly how to find what he was looking for. Castiel tilted his head ever so slightly as he watched Dean withdraw a lump of familiar tan. Dean dropped the bag to the ground as he held the trench coat in both hands.

“A part of me always believed you’d come back,” he said, with a hint of a smile but his voice was breaking, his eyes still glistening. He pushed the coat in Cas’ direction. 

“I will always come back to you, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the promo recently seen for 7.17.


End file.
